


Wedding

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Shiro should’ve been happy for the two





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not dead :) Yay!  
> Do you guys watch MP100?

It really was a beautiful wedding. The reception went off without a hitch and no one tried to stop the wedding. Not even him.

Shiro should’ve been happy for the two, and a part of him was. He was happy to see two of the most important people get married to each other. Glad that he was chosen to be the best man.

But another part wasn’t. The darker part of him was angry at himself for not realizing his feelings for her sooner, for making her get tired of waiting. Angry at  _ her _ for leaving him. He knew he shouldn’t, it was his own fault. But still.

The other side cursed that filthy half-blood. Cursed him for taking her away. Cursed him for loving her like he did. But he understood. She was the sun- a light in the dark, her eyes lanterns. A cool breeze- level headed in all decisions. A soothing balm for the soul. To precious to let go.

It was only when he saw them together- the soft, loving looks and gentle smiles- that he understood what he’d lost. 

_ Ah, I was too late. _


End file.
